


Yearnings

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Discoveries, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Jealous of Yourself Can Never End Well, Kissing, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Reunions, Revelations, Romance, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Tenth Doctor has felt something was happening to Rose, way before they were separated. When the thoughts and dreams about the unlikely possibility refuse to let him go, he does something he should never have thought of doing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soymilklatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/gifts).



> BBC owns everything. 
> 
> This story should not be longer than ~~two or (possibly)~~ three chapters.

**Yearnings**

Rose has felt someone nearby, even though she _knew_ she was supposed to be completely alone in her rented flat, its tenant never arriving without a prior notice.  This was why Rose Tyler has nearly jumped up in shock. A strange man was inside her room, his lips curled into a concerned and curious smile.

* * *

 

The Doctor has first knocked on her window, his TARDIS having landed in a position fitting enough for him to reach for it without breaking anything on his way. As adventurous as the second Doctor has been, that was only just a little over the top of normalcy for him. His ship was usually behaving properly. This was _not_ it.

The fair-haired figure, presumably the one he has been looking for, was asleep.

Having chosen not to listen to the old girl's antics, the Time Lord has found the door to her flat and started knocking furiously on it instead, only to learn this Rose must have been a heavy sleeper. Surely, the necessity of having a doorbell installed hasn't been that obvious for some people...

He grumbled, having finally decided to use his sonic screwdriver to open the girl's door carefully. The girl, Rose, was still asleep.

Hadn't the other- the tenth, if he hasn't been lied to- version of himself implied to him this very woman was on the point of becoming a Time Lady? He has apparently been unable to reach and warn her.

Whatever was there to be worried about? Life has always been filled with wonders and surprises. Apparently, this regeneration has had some tender feelings for this Rose. Who knew how many things must have changed for him during all those years to even fall for a human! If he was so inclined, he could have chosen a Time Lady for himself instead... He blinked, remembering what that other version of himself has supposed was happening to the girl in front of him. No, maybe this was not such an unfathomable idea, after all. If anything, the girl was truly beautiful.

The Doctor did not have more time to spend on considering any of the unlikely possibilities further, as the young woman was now wide awake, her brown eyes wide.

She should have known upgrading the doorlock to the smallish flat, however tiny the place was, has been a nagging neccessity all along.

“Who are you?! What are you doing here?!”

If this man has been a stalker, he has surely not looked threatening.

The Doctor could see she was shocked, yet not as afraid as the majority of the people he knew would have been.

“I'm the Doctor,” he smiled at her kindly, ready to catch her if she's thought of fainting. “Not the one you might have been expecting, of course.”

Strangely, Rose has only nodded at him, thoughtful.

“W-where is he? Is he all right? My Doctor, I mean? Or has he – you – regenerated again?”

She was ready to accept any explanation by now. At least Rose could tell she was right in not freaking out at once, recognising _something_ familiar inside this man, no matter the face.

The Doctor smirked at her, relieved at the tension leaving the room.

“You know, dear, he – your Doctor, the one with crazy hair -” Rose nodded at him, her excitement growing, “he's been looking for _this_ me specifically, because he thinks I'm- oh dear- open to new ideas enough to get to you and be the one warning- Wait, you _are_ Rose?”

The girl nodded at him anxiously.

Rose gave him the obvious question. “Why hasn't he himself come to me?”

“He couldn't, or at least that's what he's told me. Has _closed_ the walls between universes himself, that imbecile,” he sent her a cautious smile, only realising his mistake after Rose began shaking her head. Her Doctor was anything but stupid.

“Of course, dear. I know you love him. I didn't mean to insult you. Or him – me,” the Doctor assured her. All of a sudden, the realisation that he himself could love this woman seemed completely justified.

“How do you – has he-”

“Not openly, no. But I know love when I see it,” the Gallifreyan has cut his words short, not certain where they stood at that distant point in the future.

She eyed him hopefully, some long-forgotten excitement filling her.

“Could you, by any chance-”

The Doctor grinned at her. “Get you to him? Yes. That would be a great deal easier than the other way around, the one he believes-”

Rose shuddered, remembering something unpleasant.

“No. Don't tell me anything. I must first tell you something's likely happening to you, dear. Have you been feeling strangely weaker recently?”

She winced. “I have been weeping for months after having lost him. How do you think I might know? If anything has happened, I must have missed it,” Rose shrugged at him.

He looked at her understandingly. “Stronger, perhaps?”

“I don't know!” Rose was frustrated.

Strangely, the Doctor understood he was glad to see Rose has had no idea. Nevertheless, he was determined to know the real extent of the future Doctor's suspicions, because it was his duty to bring Rose back to the future version of himself. Surely, he has had the right to know?

“Some uncommon pain in the right side of your chest, perhaps?” The Time Lord was persistent.

Rose sighed at him heavily. If this variation of the Doctor was _not_ getting her home to her time, to her Doctor... Discussing something this personal felt like a mistake.

“Does _that_ have a name? The vivid sensation that my heart has suddenly-” She could not stop herself anyway, the sensation of a welcome familiarity never gone. The girl exhaled, mentally chastising herself.

“Doubled itself,” the Doctor added helpfully, a mixture of relief and surprise now on his face.

“Yeah. What does it mean?” Rose was hoping beyond hope this did not mean what she supposed it did.

“Could I?” The Time Lord has approached her cautiously, seeing her nod weakly. “Don't worry. Think of me as of an old cardiologist,” he suggested, yet did not touch her at all.

“I'd call it-” He looked at her soothingly, “a Time Lady syndrome.”

She burst into tears.

“Hush now, Rose. We _are_ going to get you to him, and he's going to be the one doing all the explaining. Both to you and to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Yearnings**

**2.**

The silence aboard the second Doctor's TARDIS was unusual. This man was a stranger to her, yet Rose was able to find more and more similarities in his behaviour to both of her Doctors than she thought was possible. Eventually, she was grinning at him, relieved about her recent achievement. She has managed to deal with the bothersome rental matters unnaturally quickly, not negating the tenant's suppositions she has had to move out due to some pressing personal matters. _Pregnancy, perhaps. Maybe some dirty business._

“What's so funny?” he asked her curiously, not used to such behaviour from anyone, not during the recent years, anyhow.

“I'm so glad I met you,” she spoke honestly. “You are kind to have agreed to help us,” she smiled.

The Doctor shook his head, amused. “You must know fighting creatures like the Ice Warriors, the Daleks or the Cybermen can get quite tiring,” the Time Lord smirked at her.

Rose froze, only barely managing to keep her composture, her light mood gone off her face at once.

“Don't know about the Ice Warriors,” her voice fell. “The other two-'” she gulped. “Let's not talk about it,” she whispered brokenly.

The Doctor's hand found hers without thinking. He could see some encounter with those creatures must have affected her greatly. The girl was on the verge of tears.

“If you want to talk about it, you can. I would need to forget everything, anyway. The rules the Time Lords are supposed to be following are way too strict and, generally, pointless for my liking,” he grimaced.

“Maybe your Doctor has somehow found a way to get you to Gallifrey? I know it's supposed to be forbidden, but I know I would find a way to bring you to my home world nevertheless!”

Rose's blank face has made him doubt in the depth of his tenth regeneration's feelings for Rose. “Hasn't he told you? That's the name of our home planet! I'm going to have words with him! Not talking to his loved one about his past? Childhood, perhaps? Adventures at the Academy? Preposterous!”

She stopped him. “No! Don't. I know about the planet.”

The second Doctor was deeply uncertain about the way their supposed relationship was going to progress at this rate. “Hasn't he brought you there? Not once?” _Poor thing._ It was obvious to him he would be ready to take this woman _anywhere._

Rose closed her eyes. “Let's not talk about it,” she spoke softly.

He was puzzled. “For a soon-to-be Time Lady, I'd say it would do you good to see the way of life we-”

She grabbed him by the hand. “Please?” Her lower lip began to tremble. Even if this Doctor would make himself forget everything anyway, breaking his steadfast certainty about his home planet never undergoing the disastrous events it had was out of the question.

“Of course, dear.” She was looking strangely uncomfortable, maybe still unused to his presence, maybe even to his TARDIS.

With Rose's eyes glassy with unshed tears, the Doctor has suddenly felt the sudden urge to kiss her. “You are so beautiful,” he said instead. Has his tenth incarnation ever bothered to tell her simple things like that, at least? Or has it only been running and fighting for their lives?

“Thank you,” she blushed.

“We are about to reach your Doctor any time now, Rose,” he spoke encouragingly. “I'm sure he can't wait to see you!”

“I hope so,” she grinned at him.

“I... I know this is going to sound silly,” the Doctor cleared his throat. “But-”

“Yes?”

 _Oh dear._ This was going to be much more complicated than ever before. Rose was much more than _a_ companion for his other self... And to him, he understood.

“As you belong with the other version of myself, Rose, I should be careful about what I'm wishing for.”

Rose glared at him. “I might love him, I _do_ , but I'm not his, or anyone's, property!”

She understood he was somehow stunned by her bluntness.

“Besides, you _are_ the Doctor,” she said, her expression suddenly changed into one of unconditional trust.

“I am,” he smirked at her, determined. “Before we enter his TARDIS, I thought- since I'm going to need to forget this...”

 _Could I hug you?_ was supposed to leave the Doctor's lips. “Could I kiss you?” has happened instead. His tongue went ahead of his mind. He knew he has messed everything up right there and then.

Rose eyed him curiously, then smiled. She might have expected a hug would be what the Doctor would request... But life was all about surprises!

“All right,” she said. This Doctor was not supposed to know her Doctor was not someone to ever-  


* * *

 

The tenth Doctor has been pacing around the console room in panic and distress, suddenly uncertain if Rose has remembered his other incarnation knew nothing about the fate of his home planet.

This was exactly what the tenth Doctor was afraid of.

 _Stop it,_ Rose's telepathic call has reached for his mind. This could only mean she was somewhere close to him. _I'm not stupid._

He scratched his head. Obviously, her use of this means of communication was to be expected, as telepathy has come naturally to his race. This was it! He has been correct all along!

 _Where are you?_ Her Doctor was not wasting any time.

 _Come to us,_ Rose teased him lightly, uncommonly excited all of a sudden. This Doctor has apparently been just as _talented_ in the kissing department as the two other versions of the Time Lord she knew. Maybe it's been an imborn ability for their race?

_Come, Doctor! We are having a party!_

The tenth Doctor has finally gone out of his TARDIS, wishing to see with his own eyes that they have arrived. Obviously, there it stood, the other Time Lord's - well, in a way, a if different version of himself could be considered a different person - TARDIS! With Rose Tyler, the love of his life, just a door away!

“Anyone waiting for me?” The Doctor has opened the door of his second version's ship, his eyes only looking for one person. The one person whose lips have attacked his before he could even think of greeting her.

“Do you even realise how lucky you are, Doctor?” The second Doctor has spoken to his tenth counterpart the moment the girl has grinned to the two versions of the same Time Lord excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yearnings**

**3.**

“You should cherish her. Love, adore and protect your beautiful Rose,” he spoke honestly. “She's the only one-”

Some new memories have caught up with his mind together with the words the past Doctor has said. Memories of his other self snogging Rose. _His_ Rose! Oh, the bloody- He could swear steam was going out of his ears and nose.

 _The only companion you've ever_ snogged _?_ My _companion, at that?_ My _Rose?_

His younger version eyed him curiously, not at all affected by his fury. _The fact Victoria has called me_ ancient _– you remember, don't you? It appears it means nothing, as you can see. Besides, she's not_ yours _until you take some steps to reach it first._

The tenth Doctor exhaled and nodded, although he was still barely able to hide his frustration. “Don't you think we should go, Rose?”

The girl shook her head. “This Doctor is our only way home.”

“That, I am,” he smiled at them both knowingly. “But first, Doctor, you must explain a lot of things to Rose. What belonging to our race means, at least. By the way, why hadn't you brought her to Gallifrey by now?”

The Doctor did not show any sign of the sudden wave of unease he was feeling. Rose took his hand, for which he has been unbelievably thankful.

“Rose has been fully human back then. Besides, our relationship has only reached the point of admitting our feelings to each other by the time we have been separated.”

His explanation appeared to have been sufficient to his younger self for the time being.

“Shall we go see what you have done to the TARDIS after all these years? I'd like to say hello to her, remind the old girl I still exist,” the second Doctor could see a fond sparkle in Rose's eyes. Maybe the ship has been aware of whatever was happening to Rose all along?

The tenth Doctor has grabbed Rose by the hand. “Let's go home, Rose.”

She grinned at him. “Wouldn't we need to return to his – she motioned towards the other Doctor – TARDIS in order to be able to return to our universe?”

“Yes,” he smiled at her fondly. “That's why I've asked for his help, in the first place!”

Some things were still unclear to the young Time Lady. “What about _our_ TARDIS? How are we getting _her_ back?” She was worried. “I'm sure this other version of yourself would need to return to his world, inside his vessel? What about us?”

The Doctor pulled her into a hug, one bordering on intimate – intentionally. "Our TARDIS is all covered in Void stuff, love. It would be impossible to bring her back-”

Rose paled.

“Which is why we are going to shrink her,” he spoke excitedly. “Just for until we're back in our home world!” The Time Lord has hurried to assure her.

The younger Doctor was following their conversation quietly up to that point.

“Home world? Do you mean Gallifrey?” Maybe he has been mistaken, maybe Rose has not only known about, but has visited the planet, with the older Doctor no less?

Rose and her Doctor exchanged panicked glances.

“No. By home world, he means Earth,” the girl gave him her tongue-touched smile. “I have grown attached to it, as has he, haven't you, Doctor?”

The second Doctor nodded at her understandingly. “Of course. What are we waiting for? Let's go see my future TARDIS?”

Both Doctors could see the unhidden excitement in Rose's eyes. Back aboard his ship, the second Doctor could sense some approval coming from the old girl regarding the future Doctor's companion, but that was it.

The moment Rose has entered her Doctor's travelling vessel, he has had to blink his disbelief away. The old girl has begun bathing the girl in waves of love and excitement the moment she has entered.

 _Missed me?_ She smirked, clearly used to such behaviour coming from their TARDIS.

“These two must be close friends,” the second Doctor noted.

“You have no idea,” his tenth incarnation nodded.

“I can imagine. Anyway, now that we're here, I have something to say about the current _redecoration_ of your ship,” the second Doctor rolled his eyes at his older self. The one addressed has only grinned at him, aware of what he was likely going to say.

“Don't you dare insult her, Doctor,” Rose stopped him. “Our TARDIS is our home, and I love it,” she assured the Time Lord.

“ _We_ love it,” the older Gallifreyan smiled at the other one proudly.

“I can see that. I think it's about time to do your magic. Doctor?”

He nodded, looking around his TARDIS apologetically. _It won't last long, I promise!_

The three time travellers have barely managed to leave the ship before it has shrunk to a figure about the size of a Rubik's Cube.

“She might hate me for this for quite a while afterwards,” the Doctor shrugged, handing the diminished TARDIS to Rose.

“I'm sure the gorgeous Time Lady here would be able to soothe the old girl down soon enough, from what I have seen?”

“Yes,” Rose's Doctor has grinned at his counterpart. “I don't know what I would do without her in times like this,” he did not turn his eyes away from his amused companion for one second.

 _Allons-y!_ The moment they were back to the second Doctor's TARDIS, ready to travel back to the world once brutally taken away from Rose, their hands have found the other's wordlessly.

“I might _look_ ancient to some," the second Doctor sighed at the sight in front of him. “But I don't think my TARDIS is against seeing reunited lovers kissing, or snogging, as the modern vocabulary must be labelling it these days,” the other Gallifreyan spoke teasingly. “You'll still need to make sure I forget this,” he reminded. “It's not going to hurt me.”

 _Oh._ The girl bit her lip. “I'd rather we kept this- this intimacy to ourselves,” she muttered, blushing.

The Time Lord younger in age grinned to himself, shaking his head. If the passionate snog the Time Lady has given his long-lost Time Lord lover has been anything to go by, knowing just how eagerly it has been responded to, no explanations were necessary.

By the time the Doctor and Rose's patience has started to run thin, the tiny TARDIS the girl has been holding started to vibrate.

“Look, Rose! Here she is, dying to be freed. Which means this is about time we say goodbye,” the second Doctor opened the door of his ship widely.

“Remember, Rose. If he ever hurts you, you are free to call for me. No matter where or when.”

“Thank you,” she smiled at him. “Thank you for everything, I'll keep your words in mind!”

The only thing left for the older Doctor to do was to remove his other self's memories, and that has gone smoothly. “I have set the directions to wherever I'd found you first, Doctor. In a couple of minutes, this adventure will be out of your mind. Up until you meet Rose again,” he smiled kindly at him.

The minute the second Doctor's ship was out of sight, all they needed to do was wait for their TARDIS to become her previous majestic self again.

“I haven't forgotten,” the Time Lord has smiled at Rose wickedly. “Allow me to show you just how much better I can be. In _everything_ ,” he muttered, suddenly nowhere as eager to return to the TARDIS, choosing to find new ways to keep sweeping his Time Lady off her feet instead.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review?


End file.
